


on wings

by TheSasQueen



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, KyouHaba Week, M/M, honestly I love slow dancing and shit, it's my fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSasQueen/pseuds/TheSasQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 1 prompt: music</p>
            </blockquote>





	on wings

Watari thought it was a brilliant idea to start bringing his portable speaker to practice.

 

The third years didn’t have a problem with it; Hanamaki and Matsukawa actually encouraged it, they claimed that some music during practice would boost up morale.

 

However, during the third day of Watari bringing the speaker, that there was a squabble about whose phone would be connected to it. The third years protested about listening to Hanamaki’s pop again, and Matsukawa’s frankly eclectic music playlist. It was Iwaizumi who decided they should either draw straws or create a roster for whose music would be played that day.

 

The coaches could only sigh as they too suffered through some horrific playlists.

 

They ended up drawing straws.

 

Not all of them were bad playlists, Yahaba thinks.

 

Hanamaki loved his K-Pop and American pop, compiling a playlist of all of the catchiest, something annoying songs for him and Matsukawa to belt out. Matsukawa usually went along with belting out pop, but when it’s his turn, he’d crank out the weirdest indie music that he could get his hands on. It didn’t matter what language it was in, he had the ability to perfectly sing every single song.

 

The first years were absolutely stunned when their senpai started singing in German. Yahaba and Watari were just impressed, and complimented the older boy in his abilities.

 

Iwaizumi’s playlist was by far the most acceptable. His father had a penchant for American rock music, and raised the ace on power chords and spandex. Everyone on the team loved singing along to Eye Of The Tiger, Matsukawa and Hanamaki often taking the lead and dramatically posing when they sang. Watari went along with their antics; singing power ballads to Yahaba, who laughed and joined in, even though his English wasn’t the best.

 

Iwaizumi found that the team were particularly fond of Queen, and added more of their songs to the playlist, much to the delight of Yahaba.

 

Oikawa’s music taste was a mixture of Hanamaki’s pop and something softer. It was filled with acoustic covers of popular songs, and cheesy love songs that he loved crooning to Iwaizumi, who in turn would shove the brunet setter away from him.

 

Watari’s playlist was filled with anything that got the libero excited, or had a heavy bass. There were days where Oikawa would whine about the music when it was Watari’s turn, but the younger boy would just laugh and let his music play. It was funny seeing the others going crazy when the beat drops, and Yahaba couldn’t get over Oikawa’s expression of fear when the other third years crowded around him and started jumping up and down in a makeshift moshpit.

 

 

The look on Coach Mizoguchi’s face was priceless.

 

 

Yahaba hadn’t had a turn yet, but he didn’t mind. He was too busy taking in the information and strategies Oikawa had been giving him these past few weeks as part of his preparation for becoming the next captain. It was stressful, but he had Watari and Kyoutani by his side next year.

 

The setter lets his mind wander back to when he and Kyoutani first got together; the blond’s awkward yet endearing confession and the mess of nerves he had been the next few days until their date. To sum it up, it was cute, and Yahaba couldn’t help but give Kyoutani a kiss on the cheek when they walked home together, pinkies linked and cheeks flushed as he hummed a tune.

 

 

It was on one of the after school practices, after the others went home, that he and Kyoutani decided to stay back. Yahaba didn’t mind, it was good to polish off skills and come up with new attack plans.

 

It was on their break his boyfriend asked if he could play some music, and Yahaba nodded, mentioning that it wouldn’t be loud since Watari took the speakers. He flicks through his music before settling on a song, putting it on the highest volume setting before he sets his phone down and goes to where Kyoutani was standing.

 

_Complainte de la Butte_ was honestly his favourite song, ever since his older sister made him watch Moulin Rouge with her; the two of them ended up dancing across their house, much to their parent’s amusement.

 

He sings along to the gentle French, swaying to the music before he balanced on the balls of his feet and starts to dance. His hands tug at Kyoutani’s, watching the other boy sputter before he laughs. Yahaba guides Kyoutani’s right hand to the small of his back, holding the other’s hand up into position before his left hand settles on Kyoutani’s shoulder. It takes some effort, but Yahaba finally gets Kyoutani to move, following his footsteps and movement.

 

He could feel the wing spiker relax and hum along the music, lips on Yahaba’s cheek as they swayed and twirled to the music. Volleyball was the last thing on their minds right now, too focused on each other and this intimate moment. Yahaba turns his head, brushing his lips against Kyoutani’s before the blond understood and kissed him. Yahaba’s eyes fluttered close, a hand reaching up to hold Kyoutani’s jaw as they kissed. Kyoutani’s hand pulled him closer, until their chests were flushed together, making Yahaba giggle into Kyoutani’s mouth. The blond chuckles, Yahaba feeling the vibrations against his chest, pulling away and bumping their foreheads together before telling him to clean up.

 

His music was still playing as they cleaned up, and the two often looked at each other with small smiles as they packed up.

 

Once everything was cleaned and the gym locked up, the two left the school with hands locked together. Yahaba’s house was on the way to Kyoutani’s, so the wing spiker would often walk home with his boyfriend, or catch the same bus to school. Soon enough they reached the Yahaba household, and both of them could hear the dulled music from Yahaba’s sister’s room. Their house was never without sound, and Yahaba knew Kyoutani loved it. Loved hearing life pouring from his house, so Yahaba invited Kyoutani over as often as he could.

 

Kyoutani walks him up to the door, and Yahaba pulls his boyfriend into a soft kiss. His breath hitches when he feels Kyoutani’s hands, large and warm, holding his hips. He has half a mind to invite Kyoutani in, but it was too late and he knows Kyoutani’s father expected his son home.

 

“We should...”

 

Yahaba raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend’s words, tilting his head as he spies the pink flush on Kyoutani’s cheeks.

 

“We should do that again. Dancing I mean.”

 

Yahaba’s mouth lips fall open with a surprised _oh_ , but it quickly morphs to a grin as he kisses his boyfriend on the lips, squishing Kyoutani’s cheeks and laughing when the blond gave a shout of annoyance.

 

“Yeah, we’ll dance again.”

**Author's Note:**

> *waves flag*
> 
> Ayyyy it's my first submission for KyouHaba week, and I'm excited! Honestly I love this pairing so much, and the idea came to me when I was listening to the soundtrack.
> 
> I actually quite like the idea of dancer Yahaba. Don't get me wrong, I love musician!Yahaba a lot, but the thought of dancer!Yahaba who absolutely kills at dancing makes me swoon.
> 
> I might actually expand on that when I have time
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Come find me on my tumblr @sookyshima if you wanna talk!


End file.
